Traditionally, inorganic materials have dominated the electronic device industry. For example, silicon arsenide and gallium arsenide have been used as semiconductor materials, silicon dioxide has been used as an insulator material, and metals such as aluminum and copper have been used as electrode materials. In recent years, however, there has been an increasing research effort aimed at using organic materials rather than the traditional inorganic materials in electronic devices. Among other benefits, the use of organic materials may enable lower cost manufacturing of electronic devices, may enable large area applications, and may enable the use of flexible circuit supports for display backplane and integrated circuits.
A variety of organic semiconductor materials have been considered, the most common being fused aromatic ring compounds as exemplified by small molecules such as pentacene-containing compounds, tetracene-containing compounds, anthracene-containing compounds, bis(acenyl)acetylene compounds, and acene-thiophene compounds. Several polymeric materials have also been considered such as regioregular polythiophenes, which are exemplified by poly(3-alkylthiophene), and polymers having fused thiophene units or bis-thiophene units. However, at least some of the polymers tend to undergo oxidation, which can lead to diminished electronic device performance.